super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Hirashima
Zoe Hirashima Zoe_Hirashima2.png The Watermelon Punk Appears InSuper ARC Bros. Brawl Freedom2017 Universe'DeviantART '''Debut'What Gamers Are For (the webcomic series on Angelfire in Easter free for all Brawl '07 on 4/11/07) What Gamers Are For (2k16 Reboot exclusively only on Comic Fury) 'Nationality'British/Asian '''FriendsArie Kanagawa (her older cousin) Sayaka Miki Tomo Takino (Sometimes) Hatsune Miku Miyuki Takara Cosmo the Seedrian Jack Skellington Stocking Anarchy Shinya Arino Enemies'Tomo Takino (Sometimes) Chiyo-Chan The Darkness '''Character Status'Playable Character (Starter)#Freedom2017''' 'Home Stage'Skapokon's Nova Altar 'Kirby Hat'Zoe's hair-style and hairpin 'Battle Entrance'Makes a wicked guitar-slide from the background, then she stands up and prepares for battle. 'Category'Celebrity (#Freedom2017) Character Description Zoe Hirashima is a OC from deviantART. her account (GreenPunkEmoGirl) was created in May 6th, 2011. Although Zoe herself hasn't got much attention from time to time, basically she ends up being the second banana of the Angelfire Duo. so she ends up leaving the web comic series and just start out fresh (the same way that Kenji Inafume did on when he left CAPCOM.), and started deviantART on her own and so far it's a smooth pace for at least a year and half, thus ended up encountered a few trolls that was picking/teasing her online friends. so she put her foot down and stand up against the trolls and managed to report a few of them successfully for Art Thievery. Character Entrance(s) *A wicked guitar slide, just from off-screen. Special Attacks Neutral B: Green Fireball (12% damage) Side B: Shuriken Throw (12% damage) Up B: Acrobatic Uppercut Slash (35% damage) Down B: Focus Slash (32% damage) Final smash: Heavy Metal Shockwave (instant Star KO) Special Attacks Description Special Moves described by GreenPunkEmoGirl Neutral B - Neon Green Fireball By just tapping B, Zoe shoots a ball of green fire. The travel distance is twice as long as Luigi's fireballs. Side B - Shurikens Zoe throws a ninja star, which does average shuriken damage. If it hits a wall, it can be grabbed, taken out, and then the shuriken itself can be used as a throwable item, still with average damage that it's able to do. In the air, they can be thrown downward with the same effects, but it can also go into the floor and become a spike trap. By tapping in the opposite direction whilst running, she can throw them from behind. Up B - Acrobatic Uppercut Slash Zoe does an acrobatic jump while using her katana to do a slashing uppercut. This is able to count as an air dodge that goes upward similar to the air dodging you can do in Melee except about 2.5x higher, and the katana can deflect projectiles during the slash, while being able to slice nearly-fully charged projectiles in half. Near the end, you can do a drop kick by pressing down+A. Down B - Focus Slash Zoe charges her katana as down+B held down, then swings her katana attacking in a close range when down+B is released Final Smash - Heavy Metal Shockwave Zoe Furiously swings her guitar downwards onto her opponent. if it misses the opponent, it cancels out the final smash altogether. but if the hit was successful, the screen quickly cuts to black. just after a few seconds the spotlights shine on her opponent and herself. she hooks her guitar up to an giant amplifier that arises from the ground out of nowhere. She goes up to a microphone on a stand that also arises out of nowhere, and then says into it, "Let's rock!" With that said, she shreds a chord, star-KO-ing everyone on screen. The closer they are to her when she shreds the chord, the more damage the chord will deal. KOSFX KOSFX1: D'o-aaah!! KOSFX2: CRAP!! Star KOSFX: FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!! Screen KOSFX: KYU!!! Taunts Up: *tilts her index finger left and right* You'll never defeat me. Sd: *wiggles her hips and giggles* Dn: You're still a loooong way from being a pro. Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. BO-YAAAAAAAH!!! 2. See. i told you i can kick your ass, no matter what happens. 3. YES! YES! YES! YES! Failure/Clap: *facepalm* Oi... Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Punches two times (8% damage on first punch, 6% damage on second punch) *Dash Attack- Slices the opponent (12% damage) *Side Tilt- Swings her guitar around (9% damage) *Up Tilt- Upward Fist-pump (7% damage) *Down Tilt- Kicks the opponent in the crotch (21% damage + makes the opponents stunned for a short period of time.) Smashes *Side- Swings her katana around (7% damage) *Up- Spins her katana around. Similar to Zero's Charged Triple Rod aerial attack from Megaman Zero. (8% damage on each hit) *Down- Stomps on the ground (15% damage + makes the opponents hops on one foot for 4 seconds if hit the opponents feet in that precise spot) Other *Ledge attack: Swings her guitar around (9% damage) *100% ledge attack: Slams her guitar onto the opponent's foot (16% damage + makes the opponents hops on one foot for 9 seconds if hit the opponents feet in that precise spot) *Ground attack: thrusts her guitar onto the opponents chest (11% damage) *Trip attack: Swings her guitar around the opponents feet (6% damage by falling to the ground) Grab, Throws *Grab- the two handed swipe *Pummel- headbutts the opponent (4% damage upon on pummeling) *Forward- tosses the opponents from an angle which causes them 12% damage. *Backward- swings her opponent around then slams the opponent firmly to the ground leaving an outstanding 22% damage, also a 11% damage if the opponents got impact upon on throwing the opponent onto other opponents *Up- Uppercuts the on the opponents face up close, sending them in the air with a 14% damage. *Down- Bashes Guitar onto the opponents neck which causes them a total of 69% damage Aerials *Neutral- Axe Kick (16% damage) *Forward- Roundhouse Kick (15% damage) *Backward- Swings her katana around (15% damage on each hit) *Up- thrusts her katana upwards (14% damage) *Down- Swings her guitar downwards (11% damage) Extras Costumes/Alternative Outfits Trivia *Zoe Hirashima is the second character from deviantART to join lawl *Her name is loosely based from a 2012 finalist of the 6th Dream Car Art Contest which is a 6 year old named Zoe Hirashima of the Iolani School in Honolulu, Hawaii. *Zoe is one of the many OCs in deviantART which is partially based from the art style of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. *Back in the late 2000's she used to have crimson red hair as shown in the early development stages of her model, just before it was black with green highlights. which it's about a few years back years before her deviantART debut in 2011 *Zoe is one of the two main characters of the fanmade webcomic called What Gamers Are For. which it was first hosted on the site known as Angelfire back in the late 2000's, including other spin-offs that featured her in it as either a main protagonist, a minor character, or just a background character. *Sometimes a few people might've pondered If Zoe Hirashima was actually a cousin of Miku Hatsune as said from this particular picture from the Meme Generator website . the orginal picture however actually has Hatsune spelled wrong with a letter "U" placed between the letters "H" and "T". *She makes a cameo appearance as a Palette Swap of MC Adore in Super Rhythm Heaven Bros.. Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Category:What Gamers Are For Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Young Adult Category:Neutral Category:Cute Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:British Asian Category:Celebrity Category:People who kicked Jon Watson's ass Category:ARC Favorites Category:Anime Category:Playable Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Palette Swap Cameo Category:Grand Opening Era Category:Starter Characters Category:DeviantART Exclusive Category:Thanos Snap Survivor Category:Right-Wing Nut-Job Category:Mystic Category:Former Playable Characters